1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording and/or reproducing apparatus, for example, for use with tape cassettes, and more particularly is directed to an improved arrangement for controlling the selection and change-over of the modes of operation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with tape cassettes are usually capable of recording, reproducing or playback, rewind and fast-forward operations, and such modes of operation are selectively established by actuation of respective controls which are usually in the form of push-buttons. In existing recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the described type, the reproducing or playback mode of operation is established merely by actuation of a forward push-button to its active position, whereas establishing of the recording mode of operation requires that both the forward push-button and a record push-button be simultaneously disposed in their respective active positions. Further, in existing apparatus of the described type, change-over of the apparatus from the reproducing mode of operation to the recording mode of operation requires an intervening restoration of the apparatus to its stop mode, as by actuation of a stop push-button. In other words, with the forward push-button retained in its active position, as by a latching mechanism, for establishing the reproducing mode of operation, the recording mode of operation cannot be directly established merely by actuation of the record push-button. Therefore, in changing-over from the reproducing to the recording mode of operation, it is necessary to actuate the stop push-button for causing the latching mechanism to release the forward push-button which thereby returns to its rest position for terminating the reproducing operation, and then to simultaneously actuate the forward push-button and record push-button for initiating or establishing the recording mode of operation.
The foregoing operating characteristics of the described recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with tape cassettes make it difficult to employ such apparatus for dictation or other similar purposes in which repeated editing or changing of the recorded information and/or reviewing of the recorded information may be required. For example, when using the recording and/or reproducing apparatus for dictation purposes, it is frequently necessary to interrupt a recording operation for reviewing the information that has been previously recorded, and then to return to the recording operation. In effecting such reviewing operation, a recording operation of the apparatus is interrupted and the apparatus is changed-over to its rewind mode of operation so as to cause relatively high-speed movement of the tape in the direction counter to its normal forward movement for recording and reproducing operations. The rewind operation is terminated after a time estimated to be sufficient to encompass the recorded information to be reviewed, and the apparatus is then changed-over to its reproducing mode of operation so as to permit review of the previously recorded information. When, during the reviewing or monitoring of the previously recorded information, it is desired to change-over from the reproducing mode of operation to the recording mode of operation, for example, so that the previously recorded information thereafter appearing on the tape may be replaced by new recorded information, it is necessary, with the existing described apparatus, to first actuate the stop push-button for restoring the apparatus to its stop mode, and then to simultaneously actuate the record push-button and the forward push-button for establishing the recording mode of operation. After a portion of the previously recorded information has been thus replaced by new recorded information, it may be desired to effect a so-called cueing operation in which the apparatus is changed-over to its fast-forward mode for rapidly returning the tape to the position at which the recording of information thereon was originally discontinued. When the fast-forward operation has been effective to return the tape to approximately its original position, the fast-forward operation is discontinued and the apparatus is changed-over to its reproducing mode of operation for again monitoring the recorded information and thereby determining precisely the end thereof. At the completion of such cueing operation, it is necessary to further change-over the apparatus to its recording mode of operation so that the recording of information on the tape can be continued. Once again, with the described existing apparatus, when the end of the previously recorded information is located by means of the cueing operation, that is, a reproducing operation following a fast-forward operation, the stop push-button has to be actuated for restoring the apparatus to its stop mode, and then the record and forward push-buttons have to be simultaneously actuated for establishing the recording mode of operation.
It will be apparent from the above that the described existing rescording and/or reproducing apparatus is not ideally suited for dictation or other purposes in which rapid and repeated changes in the operations of the apparatus are required, for example, from a recording operation to a reviewing or cueing operation and then back to a recording operation, such changes in the mode of operation, particularly from the reproducing mode of operation to the recording mode of operation, require frequent and repeated actuations of the push-buttons.
A recording and/or reproducing apparatus for use with tape cassettes has been proposed in which a direct change-over from the reproducing mode of operation to the recording mode of operation is possible following a rewind or fast-forward operation. However, such apparatus employs a complex electrical system including solenoids, relays and the like for permitting the desired direct change-over from the reproducing to the recording mode of operation, and therefore, is relatively expensive so that its popularity is limited.